Change
by 01shane01
Summary: Rachel is sick of being picked on and teaches Quinn a lesson. G!P Rachel.


**Dom!Rachel and Sub!Quinn as requested. **

**Review**

Rachel Berry had had enough. She got bullied every single day, called a freak and laughed at because of one girl.

Quinn Fabray was the head cheerleader, top of the school. Whatever the blonde demon said was the law and Quinn said that Rachel was a freak. The girl walked through the school with her red and white cheerleading outfit swaying behind her as she went. Her hair was pretty much always tied back in a tight ponytail and a challenging look in her eye. One look from the blonde could kill.

"What are you looking at Ru Paul!" the girl spat before throwing the ice cold slush she was holding at Rachel's face. The smaller girl gasped at the feeling of the ice hitting her. Without saying a word, the singer ran towards the bathroom to start working on getting the slushie out of her hair.

The blonde followed the trail of green liquid to the second floor bathroom and pushed the door open. She found the brunette leaning over the sink, looking at herself in the mirror as the grape slushie dripped from her tresses. Quinn saw something in her eyes which kind of scared her. She couldn't figure out what it was but it wasn't an upset or vulnerable look. It was kind of angry, mad… scary.

She slammed the bathroom door to get the girls attention. Rachel spun around, glaring at the cheerleader when she saw who it was.

"Are you here to humiliate me some more Quinn? Really this whole thing is getting old and irritating and frankly I cannot afford to keep replacing all of my clothes because there are purple stains in them!" the little girl shouted, losing her temper, finally, to the blonde.

"It looks like you finally grew a back bone, man hands." She sneered.

"You're fucking insufferable Quinn! I am not a freak and I do not have manly hands. That and I am no less of a freak than you are. You had a baby last year, you are in the glee club with me and you don't even trust your best friend." Rachel spat, picking on everything that the cheerleader was sensitive about.

"You know what Berry?" the blonde took a few steps forwards. "You are the biggest freak in this school. So what I had a baby last year. At least I can actually get someone to sleep with me. I'm not going to stay a virgin my whole life. And at least I actually have friends." The blonde whispered the last part, knowing that she had been so cruel to this girl for the while time that they had been at school. She had pushed this singer to her breaking point and she felt bad about it.

"Fuck you Quinn Fabray. I have taken your shit for far too long." The brunette pushed herself off of the sink; her hair still dripping with slushie as she moved forwards pushing Quinn hard backwards. The cheerleader tripped over her feet and fell backwards. "You really want to see how much of a freak I really am? Really?" she spat, moving her hands to the waistband of her skirt to push it down.

"Whoa what do you think you're-," the words died in her throat when the blonde saw the bulge in Rachel's panties. "What the hell is that? You really are a freak. A bigger freak than I ever thought you were."

"Shut up Fabray, just shut up!" the girl pulled the panties off, releasing her semi hard penis.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was seeing. Man hands was packing? However, what shocked her more was the sudden heat which throbbed between her legs. The cheerleader had given up denying her attraction to Rachel months ago. It was why she was so mean to her. She hoped that if she was mean to the tiny diva that her feelings would go away on their own. They didn't leave, regardless of what she did to Rachel.

But now, with the brunette in front of her who was totally bare from the waist down, she was incredibly turned on.

Rachel saw the look in the blonde's eyes. She saw the spark of lust, fascination in them. She smirked slightly. "On your knees, now." She ordered. Quinn huffed but did as she was told as the diva moved closer to her. "Suck it." Her hand gripped her cock, holding it to the cheerleader's mouth.

"You have GOT to be kidding me?" the HBIC scoffed, moving her hand to the base of Rachel's shaft.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Now suck it." She pushed the head of her dick in to Quinn's lips as she held them tight shut. "Come on baby, you know you want it." She teased. The diva rubbed it over her face until the cheerleader growled and took the cock into her mouth.

Quinn was surprised at how big and thick it actually was. She struggled to force all nine inches of it down her throat, moaning as she swallowed around the meat.

"Fuck," the singer muttered, threading her fingers through the HBIC's long blonde hair.

"You better be clean, you freak." She spat before taking Rachel's dick in her mouth once more.

"Why don't you ask your friend Santana? She didn't complain when she was taking my cock in her pussy." Rachel ground out, Quinn's mouth doing wonders to her. "Fuck, your mouth is so wet."

The blonde just glared up at the singer before moaning and taking the entire length once more. She was enjoying this. Something about Rachel bossing her around did amazing things to her. She couldn't help but moan again as the grip that the singer had tightened on Quinn's hair.

"Oh shit babe," the brunette took one hand from the HBIC's hair and used it to lift her sweater up. She wanted to feel Quinn's nose press in to her stomach as she came into her mouth. "I'm going to come in your mouth, and you're going to swallow it all. I swear Fabray if you waste a single drop I will tell everyone how much you love my cock."

The cheerleader put her hands on the girl's ass, pushing Rachel's dick further down her throat. She choked on it as the diva released herself, shooting thick ropes of hot come into Quinn's throat.

"Now swallow it." The singer panted as she pulled her slowly softening cock out of the HBIC's mouth. The girl made an excellent show of swallowing the brunettes come, making her hard pretty much straight away. "Get up and bend over." The slushie in Rachel's hair was starting to go sticky. She needed to home and get a shower but she desperately wanted to feel Quinn some more.

The cheerleader stood in front of the smaller girl. She pulled Rachel flush against her and in one quick motion, connected their lips in some desperate attempt to keep any kind of dominance she might have had left. When the brunette needed air, she used one hand to hold Quinn's face, squeezing her cheeks as she did.

"I said bend, hands on the wall. Take your outfit off while you're at it." She ordered. The blonde obeyed, a smirk attached to her lips as she followed her commands. The singer made sure to rake her eyes up and down the naked for of perfection that was Quinn Fabray. Except for a couple of stretch marks, it was impossible to tell that she had a baby a year ago.

"Like what you see Berry?" the cheerleader said with a smirk, turning around and leaning against the wall, presenting her ass and pussy to the singer.

"Look at you Quinn," Rachel laughed running her finger through the blondes dripping wet folds. "You're soaking. You must have really liked my dick."

"Just shut up and get on with it." The blonde glanced behind her, watching the tiny girl stroke her massive cock.

"Not until you beg." She husked into the girls ear, the length of her cock rubbing through the cheerleaders wet folds.

"Please get on with it." Quinn moaned at the end of her sentence, making Rachel smirk. The brunette ran her hands up the smooth skin of the cheerleaders back and down again, placing a firm smack on the girl's ass when she got there.

"That's not begging." The blonde dropped her head, admitting her defeat in the matter. "Come on babe, tell me what you want."

"I want your dick." She muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Would you mind repeating it?" the singer laughed as she rubbed her dick against Quinn's clit.

"Please Berry, I want your dick." The HBIC sobbed, her hips jerking.

"Where do you want my dick Q?" Rachel breathed out while her eyes were fixed on the girl in front of her. Quinn barely heard the words.

"My pussy. Fuck my pussy Rachel." She moaned, "Please, I need you inside me."

The singer growled before sliding only the head of her cock inside of the girl's sex. The cheerleader's walls instantly clamped down around the intrusion, creating the perfect delicious friction on Rachel's dick.

"You're still so fucking tight." The brunette sped up her actions, not really having much of a thought for her tormenters comfort or pleasure.

"Harder." Quinn moaned. Rachel reached out and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair while her other hand stayed on the girls hip to help in their pace. "Oh fuck, please fuck me harder Rachel."

"Say my name."

"Rachel." The girl cried out as the singer pounded harder and harder into her.

"Scream it." She demanded, tugging on Quinn's hair.

"RACHEL!" the blonde screamed as the diva hit the spot inside of her which sent her to the moon.

"Oh shit. You like that Q, my cock inside you?" her hand left the HBIC's hair and moved to her hip so that she could create more force. Quinn knew that she was going to be sore later on but right now she didn't care. It all felt so good.

"Yeah Rach, you fill me up so good." The way that the cheerleader said Rachel's name did something to her. She couldn't really put her finger on why her heart leapt when her name fell from Quinn's lips but it did and she like it.

"Fuck yeah I do." She looked between them, watching her dick moving at jackhammer speed in and out of the girl's pussy. Every time it came back out, it was wetter than the last. Rachel bit her lip and tried to do her eight times tables but it was no use. Quinn's inner walls clamped down around her thick meat as her orgasm took her my storm. She slumped against the wall as the brunette lost her load inside of the cheerleader, painting her insides with her seed.

The diva fell against Quinn, her lips connecting with the soft skin of the cheerleader neck. The blonde let her head fall back against the brunette instead of the wall. Her hand went to the back of Rachel's head and in to her hair.

"Maybe we can make this a regular thing?" she suggested through her pants.

"I don't think that will work out." The brunette said, finally pushing herself up off of the girl beneath her and letting her now limp dick fall out of her. she moved to put her clothes on as the cheerleader just looked at her. "What?"

"You just-, nothing. I don't understand you." Quinn admitted.

"Well I'm a freak that you torture every day. What do you need to understand?" the words cut deep into the HBIC. She honestly did feel bad about what she did to the girl every single day but she had been selfish before in not wanting to deal with what she felt.

"Don't you see why I am so mean to you Rachel?" the still naked girl took a step towards Rachel who had put her panties and skirt back on. "I think you're amazing. You're great and I uh, I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." The diva scoffed. "You seriously expect me to believe that? And even if I were to believe it, you have hurt me every single day for the last five years so why would I trust you with my heart?"

"Just forget I said anything Berry." The blonde moved to pick her clothes up off of the floor but a hand stopped her. Instead, it tugged her flush against the brunette as their lips connected. It was desperate. Rachel was desperate to believe the girl and trust her, while Quinn was desperate to prove herself and to savour this because she knew that it probably wasn't going to happen again. When they finally did pull apart, both girls were a little flustered. "I think you should come back to my place and get this slushie cleaned out of your hair." She breathed, running her fingers through the sticky mats that were forming.

"I think that's a good idea." Rachel husked.

**Review**


End file.
